Poké Rangers Turbo
Poké Rangers Turbo is the third installment to the Poké Rangers Hoenn franchise and is considered to be the fifth season of the series. Out of all the seasons, this took Blazin' Saddles the LONGEST to write. He said it was the longest to write because it wasn't like other Poké Ranger stories. Basing it on Gekisou Sentai Carranger ''and ''Power Rangers Turbo, he said that there was more humor and it lacked action. So, it was basically more like a humorous story in an adventure story. This fanfic is also the first fanfic in the series to do a Power Transfer, transitioning to the second generation of the Hoenn Rangers. Plot After the Machine Fortress was destroyed, Danny and the other rangers were just about to leave for Sinnoh. However, on a distant planet called Pegasus, a motorcycle gang known as the Reckless Riders destroyed the planet so they can build a road to the universe and destroy all civilization. Prince Pegasus escapes just before the planet exploded with morphers that contained Car Magic. Arriving on Earth, the rangers meet Pegasus, telling them that the Earth was in great danger. The rangers decide to help by trying to defeat the riders, but the new grunts were extremely fast. So, Matt decides to take the Turbo Powers and become the Blue Turbo Ranger to defeat them. The other rangers decide to take the morphers and become the Poké Rangers Turbo. Using Car Magic and Pokémon, another war began that lasted over a year between the rangers and the riders. This was the first time that the riders used 'transformer' technology. When monsters die, they grow and turn into fast vehicles. Pegasus knew about this and made the Turbo Zords using the same kind of formation. Together, they form the Turbo Megazord and they have slaughtered villains ever since. Even though the Turbo Megazord was really excellent, in Chapter 10, Sneazette and the Riders make up the Reckless Megazord and the Turbo Megazord gets defeated. Under repair, a new monster attacked. Spencer Skycloud took action as the Gold Turbo Ranger. Even though, there were six... four had to leave. Jack, Jenna, Amii, and Danny transferred their new powers to four new rangers: Tara, Darren, Violet, and Angela. The new five rangers decide to take a mini-vacation at the Lavaridge Hot Spring Spa between Chapters 17-19. In Chapter 19, two new vehicles appeared to help them out. They are known as Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter, also known as Delia and Derik. They have been their vehicles and only used the Turbo Karts for the Turbo Zords. After that, things got a little bit troublesome. For example, they recieved a new weapon (the Turbine Laser) to destroy some of the most ferocious monster. Even with those, they get in serious trouble with Cyber Mightarow's new toy. They capture the Turbo Megazord in Chapter 29. This leads to the arrival of the Rescue Zords and Tara's Battlizer. They used them to rescue the Megazord and destroy Cyber Mightarow's plan. However, the next thing occurs in Chapter 39, when the rangers of both generations arrive in Orre to deal with the War Demon. After the War Demon, Barabas and Magbomb turned against King Speed. Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow were destroyed by Tara and Matt. The rangers then destroyed King Speed, thus ending Turbo. Rangers Generation I Generation I rangers are from MMPR to PRT. *'Danny Dragonfly: Red Turbo Ranger 1' *'Jack Farrell: Green Turbo Ranger 1' *'Amiizuka Chii: Yellow Turbo Ranger 1' *'Jenna Whitestone: Pink Turbo Ranger 1' 'Generation II' *'Tara Marie Chaiera: Red Turbo Ranger 2' *'Matt Farrell: Blue Turbo Ranger' *'Darren Hitchcock: Green Turbo Ranger 2' *'Violet Skycloud: Yellow Turbo Ranger 2' *'Angela Keeney: Pink Turbo Ranger 2' *'Spencer Skycloud: Gold Turbo Ranger '(10-50) Arsenal 'Morphers' *'Turbo Morphers: '''Five morphers that can be strapped on the left wrist. They are silver with five red lights from top to bottom. When combined with the Turbo Key, it's almost like turning over an engine. The Turbo Keys come in their ranger colors. *'Police Turbo Morpher': Spencer's morpher. However, it's gold, not silver. *'PokéNav: Compared to original PokéNavs, this one is used to find the Reckless Riders. Weapons *'Auto Blasters: '''Red blasters that are the sidearms of the rangers. Pulling the lever on the back, they turn into Auto Punishers. *'Turbo Swords: 'Silver swords that the rangers carry. Pulling the lever, speeds up the power. *'PokéNav Blaster: 'A combination of the Auto Punisher and the PokéNav. *'Turbo RAM: 'A car that appears in Episode 4. Composed of the five Turbo Weapons. It can be formed into a cannon: **'Flame Fender Sword: 'Danny and Tara's weapon. A flame sword that looked like a fender. **'Aqua Turbine Magnums: 'Matt's weapon. Two blue guns with turbines. **'Solar Cannon: 'Jack and Darren's weapon. A cannon with black and green stripes. **'Rolling Batons: 'Amii and Violet's weapon. Four yellow tires with a rod in between the two tires. **'Chaser Bow: 'Jenna and Angela's weapon. A bow that was brown with pink ends. *'K-9 Rifle: 'Spencer's weapon. Is able to shoot long distance. Can also turn into the K-9 Sword. *'Turbine Laser: 'Introduced in Chapter 25, the Turbine Laser is a laser that was black and red with two wings. It had a golden nozzle and a silver turbine. It also had the yellow triangle label with the letter 'T'. *'Phantom Battlizer: 'Tara's Battlizer in Chapter 32. Using the Phantom's power source, Tara is able to transform into the Red Phantom Ranger. The special attack is '''Phantom Destruction. ' '''Zords *'Turbo Megazord:' Introduced in Chapter 3, Pegasus says that they can transform into Pokemon and turn back into cars. Armed with the Turbo Megasword, it uses the Turbo Spinout to destroy the enemy. It was captured in Chapter 29 and then released in Chapter 32. The Megazord survived King Speed's attack in the final chapter. The Turbo Megazord is composed of five zords: **'Red Blaze: '''Danny and Tara's Turbo Zord. It was a Blaziken mixed with a race car. Becomes the head and chest of the Turbo Megazord. **'Wave Crusher:' Matt's Turbo Zord. It was a Gyarados mixed with an RV. Becomes the legs of the Turbo Megazord. **'Green Demolisher: Jack and Darren's Turbo Zord. It was a Tyranitar mixed with a truck. Becomes the body frame of the Turbo Megazord. **'''Lightning Blitz: Amii and Violet's Turbo Zord. It was a Raichu mixed with a minivan. Becomes the left arm of the Turbo Megazord. **'Wind Chaser: '''Jenna and Angela's Turbo Zord. It was a Pidgeotto mixed with a sports car. Becomes the right arm of the Turbo Megazord. The Reckless Riders *'Sneazette''' *'Magbomb' *'Mightarow/Cyber Mightarow' *'Ronnie' *'Barabas' *'King Speed' *'Guzzlers' Episodes Category:Poké Rangers Series Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Seasons